


Turn of the Future

by Merfilly



Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, possible AU after the first movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of the Future

It was never a matter of forgetting Kyle, of putting it behind her, or even of disbelieving his version of the future. She'd overcome that murderous machine by the bare bones of endurance and being just aware enough of her surroundings to out-think it. If they ever came again, it would be by skill that she survived. Her son would grow up free and aware of the dangers.

Imagine her surprise when the midwife handed her a daughter instead. Sarah had new decisions to make fast, and wondered if this was a sign they had broken the future after all.


End file.
